Relaxing Sunny Days
by stake2
Summary: Essa é uma historia de uma pessoa que vai para Equestira e passa toda sua vida la, fazendo coisas boas e vivendo feliz, comendo coisas e lendo livros.


Eu acordei e pensei em uma cozinha que ficava no comodo a esquerda, ou como minha cama estava de cara para a parede era o quarto da frente.

Eu acordei no castelo de crystal, eu tinha deixado minha bolsa no pé da cama e fui até a cozinha.

E a Twilight e o Spike estavam la comendo, tinha pão, panquecas e café, eu comi enquanto conversava com eles, e depois falei que ia ler um livro.

Fui ate a biblioteca que ficava ao lado do quarto onde a Twilight e o Spike dormiam, eu li a história de Ponyville, e a Twlight veio para ler outro livro.

Nós lemos até ficar de tarde, e eu marquei a página que tinha parado com um marca-página, e falei para a Twilight que ia dar uma saida.

Depois eu fui pro meu quarto e guardei o livro da historia de Ponyville na minha estante, peguei a mochila e sai pela porta, eu voei por que eu tinha grandes asas brancas nos lados da mochila, eram tipo asas de anjo, eu fui visitar a Pinkie Pie, e pedi quatorze cupcakes pra ela, ela embalou e deu a caixa de cupcakes pra mim.

Eu fui andando para a porta e falei pra ela avisar a Fluttershy e a Rarity, e falei que o café ia ser as dezesseis em ponto.

Ela falou que ia avisar e eu falei tchau e sai voando, eu voei para a casa da Rainbow Dash que fica nas nuvens e avisei pra ela que nós iriamos tomar café as dezesseis em ponto e ela falou que iria vir, e depois voei para a fazenda de maçãs da Applejack, e ela falou que iria vir tambem, e eu disse que queria uma maçã, e ela chutou a árvore e eu peguei uma maçã, disse obrigado e voei longe, depois voltei para o castelo de crystal e pousei na porta e entrei, e disse que voltei.

Eu fui para a biblioteca e a Twilight ainda estava lendo o livro que ela pegou, e eu falei que nossas amigas iriam vir para o café, e eu disse que eu trouxe cupcakes, e disse que iria guardar os cupcakes, fui até a cozinha e guardei os cupcakes na geladeira, e depois eu pensei em ir para o quarto mas depois pensei em arrumar a mesa.

Arrumei a mesa usando magica e coloquei café, os cupcakes, o pão e as panquecas, depois fui para o quarto esperar até dezesseis da tarde.

Quando tava quase na hora, eu chamei a Twilight e o Spike e ficamos sentados na mesa esperando a hora chegar.

Depois chegou a hora mas ninguem veio, ai era dezesseis e um e a Fluttershy chegou aparecendo na porta da sala de jantar, e depois a Pinkie Pie apareceu, depois a Rarity, após isso a Rainbow Dash apareceu, e ai a Applejack apareceu, elas se sentaram na mesa, e começaram a comer a comida, a Twilight estava sentada de frente para mim, e o Spike a direita dela comendo as panquecas, Pinkie Pie

estava a direita do Spike, Fluttershy estava a direta da Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash estava sentada na ponta da mesa de frente para a porta, e a Rarity estava a minha direta, Applejack estava a direita da Rarity.

Twilight perguntou o que a Rainbow tem feito, e ela disse que estava treinando nos Wonderbolts, e disse que ficou melhor em voar.

E Twilight perguntou para Fluttershy o mesmo e ela disse que estava só cuidando de animais na casa dela, e disse que um passaro lindo pediu a ajuda dela, e depois para Pinkie, e ela disse que só estava vendendo doces na Esquina do Torrão de açucar, e o discordia apareceu lá pedindo todos os bolos da loja, e depois ele disse que não precisava mais dos bolos.

Depois para Applejack o mesmo e ela falou que aconteceu algo especial com ela, ela disse que achou uma maçã dourada na fazenda, perguntou para Rarity, e ela disse que estava só fazendo vestidos para alguem que precisava deles para uma festa.

E depois a Rainbow disse que tinha que ir para treinar, e Fluttershy falou que tinha que cuidar de animais, A Rainbow saiu e depois a Fluttershy tambem.

Pinkie Pie falou que ainda tinha que vender algumas coisas e saiu, e Applejack disse que tinha que derrubar umas maçãs, Rarity disse que ainda tinha que terminar alguns vestidos para alguns poneis, e depois o Spike disse que ainda tinha que terminar um gibi sobre um grande heroi, e a sala ficou vazia só comigo e a Twilight, eu estava olhando nós olhos dela e ela ficou corada e perguntou o que foi, eu ri e disse que não era nada.

Eu disse que ia ir para o quarto para ler um pouco, e eu estava andando para a porta da sala de jantar e olhei para trás, estendi minha mão e limpei a mesa como se não fosse nada, e sobrou só os pratos, os talheres, os copos e a tolha em cima da mesa, eu criei uma mesa pequena com rodinhas com uma parte da mesa grande, eu teleportei todas coisas da mesa grande para essa mesa pequena com rodas, empilhei os pratos, os talheres e os copos, eu fui para o meu quarto.

A mesa é um tipo de robo autônomo e levou as coisas para a cozinha e depois colocou tudo em cima da pia, e voltou para a mesa onde ele estava e entrou dentro da mesa desaparecendo logo após.

Ja era de noite e eu fui para fora do quarto e a Twilight disse que iria trancar a porta principal e eu vi ela trancando, e depois eu disse que iria dormir e ela disse o mesmo, eu fui para o quarto e fechei a porta e deitei, pensei como esses momentos que eu estou passando aqui são maravilhosos, e dormi esperando pelo novo amanhã.


End file.
